Piedra, tijera o papel
by Amai do
Summary: Eres como eres y me tratas como quieras, acepté eso, pero ya no, yo sí cambié, tú me cambiaste. Ese juego es como el piedra, papel o tijera que siempre jugamos… tal vez para ti soy una piedra que puedes aventar, unas tijeras para cortar lo que no te incómoda o da miedo, o quizá un papel para que arrugues y deseches, justo como me lo demostraste hoy. /ONE-SHOT/


Hola vikingos, con ustedes un One—shot de nada más y nada menos que de Heather. He de admitir que yo misma me sorprendí de escribir algo que no fuera Hiccstrid meramente, pero no encontré otro personaje que se adaptara a las ideas que tenía para el fic.

Espero disfruten de este tercer día de Maratón ****Amai do****

How to train your dragon no me pertenece

.

.

.

 _Basada en las experiencias buenas,_

 _malas, tristes, horribles y maravillosas de mi vida_

 _y de mis amigos lectores._

 **Piedra, tijera o papel**

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba horas caminando.

Al principio lo hacía sin un rumbo fijo, sólo deseaba escapar de ese día tan espantoso que había tenido.

Pero al caminar entendí que no sólo era el día lo que me desagradaba, era todo. Era mi trabajo, era mi vida, eran mis decisiones… era yo.

Todo lo que tenía, lo que provocaba, lo que había logrado y que en realidad no eran gran cosa me mermaba los pocos ánimos que me quedaban.

Mis _padres_ (las maravillosas personas que me había adoptado) habían fallecido cuando tenía dieciséis años, ¿a esa edad quién podía siquiera pensar en adoptar a una niña? Regresé al sistema, aunque sólo fue por dos años antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, quedando bajo la tutela del gobierno, en un orfanato juvenil con otros muchachos que no habían sido tan afortunados como yo.

No es que fuera la primera vez que estaba sola, realmente mis padres biológicos habían muerto cuando tenía alrededor de tres años. No sabía nada de mi vida hasta hace un año y medio cuando mi hermano sanguíneo me localizó. Fue mucha mi sorpresa, aunque sigo sin mantener una relación estrecha con él, más bien es cordial y lo he llegado a ver un par de ocasiones.

Dagur es un loco, pero no descarto que algún día hable más amenamente con él, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Me ha ofrecido ayuda y apoyo, pues la familia que lo adoptó (aunque quiera despistarle) es bastante adinerada.

—¡Taxi! –grito para que ese maldito carro me vea de una vez, pasa de largo y acelera en pleno charco, mojándome de lleno. –Estúpido.

 _Sigo caminando_

Deseo gritar, llorar o golpear algo o a alguien… hoy fue mi tope de tolerancia.

He estado trabajando tanto en este proyecto de diseño en la empresa, LLEVABA MESES elaborando la campaña publicitaria y de a buenas a primeras esa tipa "Annek" que se enredó con el hijo del director terminó por robarse mi proyecto y ahora recibirá todas las regalías que me correspondían. Deseaba pagarles a mis amigos todo lo que les debo.

Eso no es todo, no me han pagado desde hace cuatro meses y cuando intenté reclamar sólo me dieron lo de un autobús. Si no fuera por Astrid y los miles de préstamos que le debo en definitiva ya estaría echada de nuestro departamento. Checo mi celular y le queda un 2% de batería. No alcanza ni para pedir un _Uber_ , aunque pensando bien, ya no tengo dinero de fondo en la tarjeta y no me gustaría que me pasara lo que ocurrió el mes anterior y toda la tarifa que descontaron por no tener un "mínimo" de saldo.

 _Estúpidos bancos monetarios_.

Sólo recuerdo eso y quiero golpear más a la gente que pasa y no tienen culpa de nada.

Respiro profundo, me duelen los pies, siento la orilla de mis _flats_ rozar en mi tobillo, y me causa más desesperación.

—Bien, aquí voy.

Cerca de dos horas más caminando llego a mi departamento, el mismo que comparto con Astrid desde finales de universidad.

Aviento mis zapatos mojados, sí mojados porque a las nubes de esta bendita ciudad bipolar se les ocurrió que lloviera a pesar de que había un 3% de probabilidad de lluvia aislada, de seguro la nubecita me siguió todo el camino. Verifico bien, se suponía que eran para evitar que entrara la humedad y por lo que parece a están sin suela. Ahora ya ni zapatos decentes me quedan.

Entré y noté que estaba todo apagado, de seguro no ha llegado.

Voy al refrigerador y…. _sorpresa_ , no hay nada; ah es verdad, me tocaba hacer la compra a mí.

Lo cierro y veo una libreta que tenemos para dejar apuntes, la letra de ella es irreconocible, y más por los dibujitos sarcásticos con los que decora sus ofensas.

 _"Heather, salí con Hiccup y sus papás_

 _Te mandé un mensaje pero ni en visto me dejaste_

 _Regreso tarde._

 _—Astrid"_

Reviso mi celular una vez que lo conecto a la corriente y suenan las miles de notificaciones de _Facebook, Whatsapp,_ algunos juegos que tengo y hasta de la mugre aplicación que Ruffnut me instaló la cual calcula mi regla… así es, según esta cosita me baja en la noche. Doy una revisada rápida y a los avisos, no veo nada interesante. Dejo mi Smartphone donde estaba para que termine de cargar.

Saco las pertenencias de mi bolsa y las intento secar poniéndolas sobre una toalla en la mesa de la cocina, pues mi mochila no era impermeable. Creo que lo único bueno del día es que no se mojaron tanto, en especial mi carpeta de diseño, o como mis amigos gemelos la llaman "la carpetita inspiracional".

Sonrío con nostalgia y abro esa tapa. La primera foto es de mis papás, _maldición_ los hecho tanto de menos. Pero por más que quiera, no debo abrir la ventana de la nostalgia así que sigo viendo más diseños y fotos, una en donde estamos todos, de mi graduación de la universidad, mis amigos, hasta de las mascotas que Astrid y yo tenemos… me acuerdo de ellas y corro a la jaula, esta semana me toca ponerles el alimento.

Yvara y Kipple (Tormenta y Cizalladura en noruego, al menos fue lo que aprendimos en nuestras clases de dicho idioma en nuestra _Alma Mater_ ) Las dos esperaban colgadas de la jaulita. Les coloqué con cuidado un poco de agua y grano nuevo. Abro la compuerta y noto que desean salir a estirar las alas, las comprendo, después de todo son aves y aunque las tengamos cómodas ellas merecen gozar de su libertad.

—Está bien, chicas. Pueden volar por el vecindario, aléjense de los gatos y no regresen embarazadas.

Las cotorras han sido entrenadas por la madre de Hiccup, una excelente veterinaria, así que saben el camino de regreso a la perfección, les abro la ventana y vuelan, sé que en una hora regresarán como lo han hecho desde hace más de un año.

Dejo la ventana abierta para que regresen las aves y también para que haya un poco más de ventilación por el departamento.

Tengo hambre pero ni siquiera puedo ir a comprarme algo. Busco en la despensa y lo único que hay son palomitas. Encojo mis hombros "peor es nada" suele decir mi amigo Tuff. Las pongo en el microondas y espero que se empiece a escuchar ese famoso "pop".

Mientras tanto prendo la televisión para ver qué hay, sin embargo detecto un olor desagradable a quemado…

Volteo al microondas y resulta que ¡las palomitas se están quemando!

 _¡Maldición!_

Lo apago y con desesperación abro el horno, vaya, parece que olvidé quitar la envoltura plástica a las palomitas.

En fin, qué más puedo hacer. No hay comida, ni dinero, y al parecer tampoco hay _Netflix_ porque mi mes gratis ha finalizado, maldición, deseaba ver esa nueva serie que se estrenó de "La Guerra de los Elementos".

Miro el reloj, son las 9:00 pm. Creo que hoy dormiré temprano a pesar de que me gruñan las tripas.

Pues ya qué, estoy por ir a arreglarme para ir a dormir cuando el conocido _"pio, pio"_ que Tuffnut nos puso a todos como señal de notificación, sonó en mi celular.

—¿Ahora qué?

 _¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

Sonrió inevitablemente, esas simples palabras cambiaron el rumbo de ese pésimo día.

La verdad estuvo pésimo, pero no creo que decirle eso al chico con quien he estado saliendo sea bueno, además que él es mi mejor amigo.

 _Normal_.

Respondo.

 _Qué bn. Oye… te gustaría salir a cenar?_

La verdad ya quería dormir.

 _En otra ocasión mejor. Además no tengo dinero._

Debo sincerar antes de que insista.

 _Aún no te pegan. *pagan*?_

 _No aún no. –_ tecleo rápido.

 _Entonces te invito._ –me responde la brevedad.

 _No, ya te debo mucho. NTP :)_

La verdad me incomoda que sea tan atento y caballero conmigo.

 _No me preocupo, quiero llevarte ;)_

 _Fishlegs… no sé._ –la verdad es que me da pena.

 _Anda, ocupo contarte algo que me pasó hoy, además… hay una sorpresa, no es sorpresa para ti, pero quiero que la veas, soy cómplice de algo colosal._

Estoy por decirle que no, pero en eso mi estómago gruñó, después del yogurt de la mañana no he comido nada más, caigo rendida.

 _Estaré lista en 5._

 _Excelente, paso por ti_

.

.

.

No me arreglé tanto, la verdad es que creí que sólo íbamos a unas hamburguesas o establecimiento de comida rápida como usualmente lo hacíamos, pero en su lugar llegamos a un restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, no era tan elegante, pero sí más formal de lo que creí, eso me incomodó un poco.

—Debiste decirme a dónde íbamos. –lo regaño cuando uno de los meseros se acerca a colocar la entrada del platillo principal.

El sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo disfruta por hoy.

Le doy un trago a esa limonada y empiezo a devorar la crema.

—¿Y de qué sorpresa me querías contar? –pregunte limpiando mis labios con la servilleta de tela que me pusieron.

—Ya lo verás… —dice juguetón. –Mientras tanto hay que elegir la cena, si el platillo es el mismo nos dan promoción de 2X1, así que…

—¡Camarones! –digo antes de que me gane, amo estas típicas peleas.

—¡Pollo! –dice Fishlegs, pero es tarde.

—Lo dije primero. –le recuerdo.

—Yo pagaré… bueno, algo hay de eso.

—Tienes razón, pero dijiste que pidiera lo que yo quisiera.

—Pero debes ser comprensiva. –me repela.

Desde que salimos hemos creado una cierta conexión, así que sólo nos miramos, adivinamos lo que pensamos.

—¿Piedra papel o tijera? –me encanta que hablemos al mismo tiempo.

Sonreimos, preparamos nuestras manos y decimos al unísono

—Un, dos, tres, piedra, papel, o tijera.

Los dos segundos que tarda en abrir su mano y demostrar cuál es la figura que decidió elegir me parecen eternos, y finalmente veo que ambos elegimos el papel.

—No puede ser. —Al parecer sí, siempre empatamos en los primeros tres intentos. Ambos nos encogemos de hombros y a través de un duelo de miradas volvemos a retomar nuestras posiciones para un último juego.

—Un, dos, tres, piedra, papel, o tijera.

Tal vez él me deja ganar, pero en esta ocasión yo elijo una piedra y el las tijeras.

— Ja, te gané.

Le presumo orgullosa de mi logro él me mira juguetonamente, así que elegimos mi platillo de camarones.

Al cabo de unos minutos él me hizo olvidar el horrible y feo día (mes) que he tenido.

-La promoción incluye unas crepas, ¿quieres aprovecharla?

La verdad estoy llena, pero… —Sí.

Poco después de que las pide se acerca un mesero, le susurra algo al oído y me causa curiosidad.

—Si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender. —se levanta apurado, afloja el cuello de su camisa como si no pudiera respirar bien.

—¿Todo en orden? —le pregunto preocupada.

-Eso espero. –me responde ansioso. –Disfruta de la crepa.

Me encojo de hombros y espero a que traigan lo que falta. El amable mesero rellena mi bebida y de repente, antes de darle un sorbo veo que hay un pétalo de rosa flotando.

Tengo que devolverla, pero antes de ponerla en la mesa de nueva cuenta veo que otro pétalo cae ligeramente sobre el mantel.

De seguro hay algunas flores colgadas en la pared. Al alzar la vista veo que no se trata de flores, sino de mis amigos gemelos y Snotlout que se asoman graciosamente. Intentan esconderse, pero el barandal de la terraza en la que están permite verlos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –mascullo, no sé porque lo hago.

Ruffnut se hace la loca y mira hacia el techo.

-Los estoy viendo.

-Pero nosotros a ti no. –vacila el exasperante gemelo.

-¡Eso no cambia nada! ¿Desde cuándo están allí? –les pregunto.

Los tres levan sus manos a la boca, fingen cerrar una cremallera, ponerle una clase de candado imaginario y arrojan la llave.

Inmediatamente suena el "pio pio" de mi celular, es un mensaje de Tuffnut.

 _nuestras veyas vokas stan seradas_

Leo el mensaje que mandó.

 _Tuffnut! Escribe bien. Tu ortografía hace que me de cáncer._

Le reclamo.

 _¿Pero qué necesidad tienen de estar allá arriba?, no sabía que también estuvieran aquí._

Pregunto sin entender.

 _todo es parte de la zorpresa mi eztimada amiga._

Ahora me responde Ruff.

 _Solo aguarda un poco y sabrás la verdad del pk estas aqui el dia de oi_

Me vuelve a decir Tuff, yo sigo sin entender, pero me causa intriga, a penas voy a preguntar pero aparece de nuevo el "escribiendo" de Ruff.

 _Por favor se participatiba, Fishlegs trabajo mucho y se esforso mucho para que todo saliera bien esta noche_

¿Qué quiere decir?

No entiendo. Pero ese comentario hace que me olvide momentáneamente que ellos están arriba en la terraza.

¿Qué quiso decir con ese mensaje?

¿Cuál es la sorpresa y por qué estoy involucrada?

Empiezo a recordar miles de cosas, y corazón se acelera y recuerdo que habíamos dicho que tendríamos unos meses para salir antes de tomar una decisión, maldición, hoy se cumple el lapso.

Creo que quiere que formalicemos nuestra relación.

Pero no estoy preparada para nada de esto, es cierto que salimos desde hace muchos meses que hemos sido excelentes amigos desde la preparatoria. Pero no creo que debamos dar ese paso.

 _Maldición_. Aún no me repongo desde que Henry me rompió el corazón.

Creí que había superado eso, pero ya veo que no.

Me da miedo iniciar otra relación, aunque hayan pasado tres años desde que terminé con él, y que en este tiempo no he podido intentar nada con nadie, a pesar de tener muchas opciones, no me siento lista.

Caya, por eso preparó esta cena, por eso me trajo a este lugar agradable…

Quizá por eso se levantó, traerá algo, pero no deseo que se para mí.

Despistada mente lo busco entre las personas que estamos en el restaurante, lo veo hablar con el mesero le entrega una cajita cubierta de terciopelo turquesa, alcanzo a escuchar indicaciones de ponerla en lo que parece ser una crepa. ¡Una de las crepas que me van a traer!

No puedo, es demasiado.

Me levanto abruptamente, más de uno se me queda viendo porque incluso derramé la limonada sobre la mesa. Debo salir de allí, odio que Fishlegs no se ubiera compadecido de mí, sabe perfectamente que así es como Henry me pidió ser su novia, y que es uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que tengo.

Lo odio por hacerme revivir ese momento, ese momento que durante tres años traté de olvidar y superar.

No, no.

No puedo permitir que se vuelva repetir la historia. Él es un gran chico, lleno de sentimientos buenos, inocentes y grandes proyectos, pero no puedo permitir que eso sea ruin, yo no estoy hecha para una relación, ni para vivir con alguien ni mucho menos para tener una familia.

Veo que él me voltea a ver, sonríe, con una de esas miradas y gestos que me encantan, sencilla y sincera.

Toma la cajita de nuevo, creo que debo dejarle claro que no estoy preparada para eso ni para otra cosa. Es demasiado para mí, tomo mi bolso y salgo lo más rápido que puedo sin pensar siquiera en dar unaexplicación, escucho algunas notificaciones de mi _Whats_ pero no tengo tiempo de leeras.

Salgo a toda velocidad.

No debí salir de mi casa, no debí contestar ese mensaje de Fishlegs. No debía ni siquiera pensar en salir con él.

Estoy en la puerta pero siento su mano en mi cintura.

-Detente ¿a dónde vas? –me pregunta preocupado.

Respiro profundo. -Por favor no me hagas esto más difícil. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que me la paso muy bien cuando salgo contigo.

-¿Entonces? –me pregunta sin comprender, veo que guarda la cajita en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Pero estoy bien así. –le reclamo. -No quiero nada más. –confieso, pero me sentí mentirosa, creí que decir eso me haría sentir mejor, pero fue todo lo contrario, aún no logro descifrar qué es lo que siento.

Me asiente con una mirada tan comprensiva, una de esas que me encantan, pero que no había admitido.

-Te entiendo. No quiero obligarte a nada, no quiero que te sientas con la responsabilidad o el compromiso de corresponderme. Hace un año cuando decidimos intentarlo acordamos que solamente íbamos a salir. Si tú no tienes nada más no pasa nada. –me dice con las palabras duras en su voz. -Pero al menos regresa a cenar las crepas, o pidámoslas para llevar.

Intento sonreír pero no puedo.

-No, creo que lo mejor será ir a mi casa. Astrid ya debió haber llegado.

-No lo creo. –susurra con algo de ironía, pero me siento demasiado aturdida como para ponerle atención.

-Fish… la verdad es que tuve un día horrible y no deseo alargarlo más.

Me coloco la chamarra, abro mi paraguas, pues ya empezó a llover, el portero abre la puerta pero él me vuelve a detener nervioo.

-En serio, quédate. –casi casi me está rogando. -No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Astrid.

-¿Astrid? ¿qué tiene que ver ella? — le pregunto completamente consternada, pero ni me fijo de la pregunta porque no dejo de ver su mano.

Veo que tiene una cajita, es una de una joyería reconocida aquí en Berk "El Jade".

Empiezo a temblar, es una cajita de un anillo de compromiso, se reconoce fácilmente. Ahora que recuerdo Hiccup me pregunto hace varias semanas que qué número de dedo era, según esto para comprarle algo a su mamá, ¿cómo se me pasó desapercibido?

-Lo siento.

Empiezo a temblar, esa cajita se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

La abre frente a mí, cierro los ojos, no quiero ver nada.

-Es parte de la sorpresa. —Por favor, regresa a la masa.

No entiendo nada, sobretodo porque veo que la cajita no tiene nada adentro. Me tranquiliza, pero también siento una irónica punzada de decepción, ¿no era para mí?

Volteo y veo caer un montón de pétalos sobre varias mesas, de hecho eran los gemelos quienes aventaban mientras el resto de los comensales aplauden emocionados y emiten uno que otro vitoreo.

-Beso, beso, beso, beso. — escucho por todo el lugar y entonces observo todo, entiendo esa cajita que tenía en sus manid no era para mí. La abre de nuevo y con una sonrisa tímida me voltea a ver.

Veo a la pareja en cuestión. Hiccup y Astrid al lado de Valka y Stoick, así como de los padres de mi amiga.

Mi mejor amiga, quién estaba sentada a unas mesas de distancia a lado de nosotros, pero como biombo nos separaba no la pude ver. En seguida veo a Hiccup hincado frente a ella, tomando su mano y pidiendo permiso para colocarle el vendido anillo.

Astrid es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Pero la emoción permite que se den un romántico y apasionado beso frente a todos los demás. Me contagio de su felicidad, completamente y también lloro.

-¿Fuiste el cómplice? –le pregunto ruborizada.

El asiente.

Hiccup quería que todos estuviéramos aquí.

Me dice, invitándome a pasar para ir con nuestros amigos.

-Salúdalos y si quieres te llevo a tu departamento después.

Le confirmo.

Voy con mis amigos, veo que los gemelos bajan de la terraza después de arrojar los pétalos, veo a Valka y a Bertha sollozar, mientras que Stoick y Erick se estrechan las manos. Es una escena conmovedora, una escena que aunque me da pena admitir, me da un poco de envidia. Cómo me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí y fueran testigos de una de esas experiencias.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Astrid, sorprendida de vernos.

-Tú novio pensó en todo, pensó todo tan bien que no me dijo nada. –bromeo mientras la abrazo. Creo que lo hizo bien porque si no te hubiera dicho todo, pero… en fin, ¡Felicidades!

Respiro tranquila, el anillo no era para mí, ni las flores, ni la cena. Eso me devuelve cierta paz, pero al ver a Fishlegs veo que algo cambió en su mirada. Ya no hay ese brillo de esperanza.

Hace que me cuestione, ¿hice lo correcto al rechazarlo sólo por miedo?

.

.

.

El regreso a mi departamento fue lento y lleno de silencio. No deseaba hacerlo pero sé bien que ambos necesitábamos hablar.

Como si fuéramos robots nos sentamos en el sillón.

-¿Hablabas en serio? –pregunta irrumpiendo el silencio por primera vez.

-¿Cuándo? –me hice la loca.

-Ya sabes cuándo.

Suspiro, él no caería en ese juego.

-No lo sé. Ya no sé. Creí que me ibas a dar un anillo y me llené de pánico. –le explico sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos. –Pero después cuando supe que no era para mí… me… decepcioné.

Él no dice nada.

-¿No quieres que seamos más? Ya ha pasado un año, y la verdad es que no tenía un anillo para ti, pero sí te iba a preguntar eso hoy, si en verdad querías ser mi novia, pero… creo que tus acciones me dieron la respuesta desde antes.

No puedo hablar.

-Fishlegs, entiéndeme. –le pido. –Lo de Henry me afectó mucho, más de lo que me atrevo a aceptar.

-Han pasado tres años.

-Pero de una forma me siguen dando miedo las relaciones. –le confieso. –Sufrí mucho, pensé que lo había olvidado, pero… Henry es una piedra que aún no puedo quitar de mi camino.

Se burla, eso me molesta.

-Sí, tantas piedras en tu vida que has hecho una pared que te impide avanzar.

Ese comentario me caló en lo más profundo de mí.

-¿Qué dices? –le pregunto molesta.

Él niega.

-Heather, te da miedo ser feliz. Te da miedo intentar serlo siquiera. Dices que Henry es una piedra, pero… la piedra, el obstáculo más grande eres tú.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso!

-Claro que sí. Salimos, ¿no? Decidimos intentarlo, sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde la preparatoria. Dices que sufriste con Henry, pues yo sufrí mucho más de verte con ese idiota, y sufrí más cuando te engañó y sufrí más cuando lo fui a golpear.

-¿Qué? –no tenía idea de eso.

-Pero no importa, porque haga lo que haga tú vas a seguir igual. Y… crees que yo también.

-Fishlegs… -intento tomar su mano, pero él la separa.

Se pone de pie y me da miedo, me da miedo la reacción que va a tener.

-Te esperé un año Heather, y no cambiaste. No te obligaré a cambiar.

-No es eso, estoy feliz así… quiero seguir así.

Me mira con lástima. –Pero yo no. Yo no quiero jugar.

Ahora entiendo, él no es feliz. Fui egoísta, he sido de lo peor con alguien a quién quiero demasiado.

-No… no es un juego.

-¡Claro que sí! –me responde con ironía mientras toma las llaves de su carro. –Sí lo es Heather, y no te sientas mal por eso. Eres como eres y me tratas como quieras, acepté eso, pero ya no, yo sí cambié, tú me cambiaste. Ese juego es como el piedra papel o tijera que siempre jugamos… tal vez para ti soy una piedra que puedes aventar, unas tijeras para cortar lo que no te gusta, o un papel para que arrugues y deseches, justo como me lo demostraste hoy en el restaurante. Heather, te ibas a ir sin decir nada, todo por un miedo inexistente.

Sus palabras me asombran, están llenas de razón.

-Dejémoslo así. Amigos como siempre… como los que nunca debimos dejar de ser. –me dice, se acerca y me da un beso en la frente. –Adiós, no pasa nada. Nunca fuimos nada.

No sé qué decirle, y se fue. Se marchó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y simplemente me dejó con dudas.

Me siento de nuevo en el sofá, hay miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza, pro en mi garganta hay un terrible nudo que no me deja ni respirar.

El maldito _pio pio_ vuelve a sonar

Es un mensaje de Astrid.

 _Creo que me quedaré esta noche con Hiccup_

 _Tienes el depa para ti sola,_

 _aprovecha para hablar con Fish, el pobre te ha esperado mucho._

 _Si no le das una respuesta se irá._

 _Él es increíble, pero no va a desperdiciar su corazón en alguien que no tenga claro qué es lo que quiere._

 _Que no te pese el miedo a ser feliz, amiga._

 _Ojala algún día te sientas igual que yo como en estos momentos._

 _Descansa, buenas noches._

Me asustan sus palabras, y lo peor es que son ciertas.

¿Qué he hecho?

.

.

.

Bajo corriendo, quizá lo alcance. Veo que está en el semáforo. Acaba de ponerse en rojo, quizá tenga tiempo de interceptarlo, pero ocupo que me vea. Veo una piedra en una de las macetas afuera del edificio, la tomo, la arrojo y quiebra el vidrio del copiloto.

Voltea asustado y algo furioso, pero me ve. Me ve y se acerca.

Respiro con dificultad y me acerco al carro. Me subo y no me importan los vidrios rotos por el asiento.

-¡Rompiste mi vidrio! –me dice impactado.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Estuve a punto de romper tu corazón, un vidrio no es nada.

Ese brillo vuelve a su mirada, me da el valor que necesitaba.

-Fishlegs, tienes razón. Me da miedo, y sí, creo que te he tratado como al juego e piedra, papel o tijera.

Me sonríe dándome ánimos para hacerlo.

-Pero no de la manera en la que dijiste.

Tomo la piedra que arroje, la cual estaba en el asiento. Se la muestro. –Eres una piedra, tu presencia me da miles de piedras cada día. Pero no son de tropiezo, al contrario, me ayudan a construir puentes y miles de cimientos que necesito. Eres mi apoyo firme y resistente.

Después saco de la guatera unas tijeras que sé bien siempre lleva allí.

-También juegas el rol de unas tijeras, siempre me ayudas a eliminar mis malos ratos y pésimos recuerdos justo como lo hiciste hoy. –mi voz se empieza a quebrar.

Después saqué mi bolsillo de mi pantalón un papel que estaba doblado.

-Pero en realidad quiero que seas esto. –le muestro la hoja.

-¿Un recado que te dejó Astrid? –tuerce su cabeza y lo mira.

Apenada lo volteo, era el único papel que encontré allí, así que queda del lado blanco.

-Perdón… como decía, quiero que seas eso, un papel. Una página nueva en mi vida. Una en la que ambos podamos escribir lo que sea, sea bueno o malo… sería lo nuestro.

-¿Nuestro?

Le sonrío y asiento a cómo puedo antes de que la emoción me gane.

-Si tú aún lo quieres.

Él sólo me toma de las manos y lentamente unimos nuestros labios, al menos hasta que los autos que están detrás de él comienzan a sonar el claxon.

-Ya está en verde. –me dice, retomando su lugar de conductor, pone en marcha el carro. Me recargo en su hombro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento feliz, sin miedo a ser feliz.

Ambos suspiramos

-¿A dónde vamos? –me pregunta emocionado. –Hay que festejar el inicio de esta historia.

-Nos faltaron por comer nuestras crepas. –sugiero, después de todo Hiccup había pagado.

No sé a dónde nos lleve este inicio de relación, pero de algo estoy segura. Mi familia y amigos son la piedra de la que me puedo sostener; las decisiones que tome serán las tijeras que cortaran, diseñaran y darán forma a mi vida, pero el papel es todo aquello en lo que yo decida escribir, y en este momento es él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que es el primer Heathles, o como yo le digo: **Fisher**.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a las personas que hace meses cooperaron para decirme alguna cosa mala que les haya pasado, es la ventaja de las cosas malas, duran poco si les dejamos de poner atención.

Media rara la analogía del juego de piedra, papel o tijera… pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.

En especial gracias a **KatnissSakura** por compartir lo de los zapatos, hice un leve guiño a uno de tus fics.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 2 de octubre de 2017


End file.
